Retroville
, Carl and Sheen at Downtown Retroville]] ]] Retroville, Texas is the main setting of the Jimmy Neutron franchise. Location In the episode Stranded, there is a scene where Jimmy and his friends take off in the Hover Car for a trip to the equator. Following an argument between Cindy and Jimmy, a map animation that shows the hovercar's route can easily be traced back almost precisely to Austin, Texas. Looking at Jimmy’s watch you can see that Retroville time is 12:00 and so is Chicago time, which suggests that Retroville is located in the central standard time zone. The phone number of the Candy Bar, as shown by a receipt, has a 985 area code, which is located in southern Louisiana. Although the reciept was shown in the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators!, which is considered non-canon, so that might not be the canon phone number. Retroville has a downtown area with tall skyscrapers with a freeway system and a convention center. The city imposes a 4% tax rate, as seen on Mr. Giggle's invoice in the episode Hypno-Birthday To You. Places Retroville is a large city with skyscrapers and a suburban residential area with parts of the city with a small-town feel. Most places in Retroville are seen or mentioned throughout the series, depicting the layout of the city. Other places located on the outskirts of the city are a military base and a horse ranch. *'Candy Bar' - An ice cream shop in Retroville where Jimmy and his friends like to eat at. *'Lake Retroville' - A man-made lake in Retroville. *'Lindbergh Elementary School' - Jimmy and his friends go to this school. *'Pizza Clown' - A restaurant in Retroville. *'Retroland' - Retroville's amusement park located in the suburban parts of the city. *'McSpanky's' - A hamburger restaurant. *'Retroville Convention Center and Sports Arena' - A convention center and a basketball arena located in downtown Retroville next to a major freeway. *'Retroville Central Library' - A public library located on the edge of downtown. *'Purple Flurp Factory' - A factory in Retroville that produces the popular soda in Retroville. *'Retroville Power Plant' - The main electricity supply to the city. High tension transmission power lines are seen going through the suburban area of Retroville. *'House of Blue Pants:' A warehouse store stocked with over a million pairs of pants. Formerly was "House of Blue Laderhosen" but that was closed due to it appealing to a very small market. *'Lucky Joe's Cleaners': across the street from House of Blue Pants. Is not owned by a guy named Joe. *'Cheese World' *'Rug World': The business located to the right of Cheese World. *'Mime World:' It's located to the right of Rug World. *'Lucky Tony's House of Garlic': Directly across the street from House of Blue Pants. *'Retroville Park' - The main city park located between downtown Retroville and the suburban area of the city. *'Retroville Zoo' - The city zoo located in the suburban areas of Retroville near the edge of the city. *'Jimmy Neutron's House '- where Jimmy Neutron and his family resides. *'Cindy Vortex's House '- where Cindy Vortex and her family resides. Trivia *Retro refers to old trends that have regained popularity once again, it is seen in some buildings and cars with 1940, 1950s , and early 1960s style. The Candy Bar seems to have a 1950's style design. *Retroville has an emergency siren system, probably built during the cold war, that sounds whenever the city is in danger. The sirens go off in "Win, Lose and Kaboom" when a meteor hurtles toward Retroville. *Retroville is located in Texas, as evidenced in the episode "Stranded". **Coincidentally, the show's production studio, DNA Productions was located in Texas, specifically in the city of Dallas. Category:Locations